The Meeting Of Two
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru lives in her time, they meet during a springs festival, unknowing of the other at first. Sesshomaru lets himself know when he relises its her, shocking her, what will come of this meeting? Will there late night talks become more?
1. Chapter 1

The Meeting Of Two

Damn spring festival, why did these humans call it spring festival anyway, it was in the damn winter.

He stood on the side walk, in the cold, watching the humans run, walk, ride and drive by, going on with there lives as if they would live forever, no they were living to die, sad. Why did humans like holidays? His guess was because they got time off of work, and in this case, this holiday, they got 2 weeks off, wich he, was not happy with but he had to comply with chinas policys, even if he could kill them all and be done with it.

It was cold outside, no doubt snow would be falling soon,

He sighed, something he didn't do much. He could see his breath coming out of his mouth, yep he was alive. Girls laughing caught him and he found himself watching them run across the road, in a instand he thought of the miko, its been 500 years since he seen her, but it was because of her that he was alive now. He remember her saying that demons did not live in her time, well, he proved her wrong.

It was not intill he started seeing girls in her unifrom some odd year ago that he started to recall her.

He began walking down the road, his hands in his long jacket pockets, Kami how he hated this time, but then again it did have its good point, he didn't have other demons bothering him, of course he could not kill humans when they annoyed him, well he could...

Something was bothering him today, he was restless, he looked at his watch, again he heard girls laughing, and again the miko face crossed his mind, this drove him crazy, its not like he wanted to think of her. He found himself walking, he knew were his feet were going, they were going to the place were she came.

He would sometimes go where the tree and well were, yet he never went up the stairs, he would just look up the stairs. He sometimes wondered what happened to the miko, it seems some what unfair that she would go to the past to fight a battle that was not hers, just to die there. But the last he recalled, she had sucked in the death whole.

He never questioned it, nor did he care to find out, it was not his problem, he didnt have problems.

He turned from the shrine steps and went back the way he came, he would get his car, drive home, and drink, he would then do work, he would let the maids of his house deal with the springs festivel, he care little for the holiday, there was only 1 part of the festival he like,

the lanterns.

Something about the sky and streets being filled with lanterens, maybe the light of it, it was one of those things that you had to stop and take in.

He got into his nice car, and drove into the busy streets, he knew it would take him longer to get home the normal, wich of course annoyed him. Red light here, stupid cab there, people having to walk, he liked the days were he could fly, which really he could still do. Waiting at a red light he look to is left, he was a dark little resturant, it was open, unlike most of the damn places which were closed, like his company, which was against his will of course. He pulled his car over, and go out, the place didnt have a name, just a open sign, he want in.

The inside was dark, black and red, a little white here and there and the only light that was around was from tiny mini lanterns.

"You would like a table sir?" A man asked,

He nodded,

The man grabbed a menu and showed him to a table, it was next to the window. He sat down and looked out at the window, snow, it had started to snow.

"To drink sir?"

"Sake, your best"

"Very good sir"

The waiter left him, his eyes never leaving the window, soon it would bee night fall and the streets and sky would be lit, of course he was planning on going home, right?

The waiter was back and set the sake and cup down, he was fast.

"Would you like to order"

"No"

He picked his drink up but waited till the waiter left before sipping it. He looked down at the dark table, even thought the table was black he could see his reflection, his now dark hair and eyes, his demon features hidden, to say he was sad about it would not be right, he didnt get sad, he didnt know what word to use for it, he wondered if anyone from the past would even know who he was if they were to see him now.


	2. First Second Meeting

The Meeting Of Two

He hear laughing again and looked to the window, some girls had there backs to the window, all he could see was hair, he looked down at his cup again. Then he heard a voice, a voice that had his ear twitching. He sat his cup down and looked at the window again, the girls were walking, walking to the door, they were coming in, he wondered if one of the girls was the owner of the voice that has his ear twitching.

"Table for 5 yes" He heard the man say, then a group of girl started to walk, the first two were short, with short brown hair, they were talking and not who he was looking for, the 3rd girl was tall and had long thin straight hair, she was laughing, she stopped and turned, his eyes followed.

"I'm coming" The voice said, his heart beated a little faster, of it own will of course,

She was tall, her hair long, black and wavy, her smile as bright as, as, as hers. He watched as they sat a few tables away. It was unchaining, how much she looked like her, sounded like her.

"Oh Kagome your so silly" He heard on of them say, Kagome? She had her name to? He sat back in his seat, trying to figure this out, there was no way, was there?

"Sir?"

He looked at the man who was now bothering him "What" he snapped,

"Order?"

"Miso, that will be all"

The man walked away,

His eyes moved back to girls, of course little did he know at first that they were looking a him, the blush of 2 of the girls gave it away. He stood, he had to get a better feel of her, he would got the bathroom, passing her on the way. He walked right by then, he didn't look, just felt with his demon. As soon as he passed he knew, he stopped in his tracks, she was keeping it low, but he could feel her power, he turned,

little did either if them know, they were both turning, his long hair caught her eye, there eyes met.

"Hi" The girl sitting next to Kagome said, Kagome smiled a bit, shocking him, was she smiling at him?

"Hello" He managed to get out,

"You here with your girlfriend?" Another asked,

"You guys" Kagome turned and got on to them,

"No, I do not have a need for a girlfriend"

Kagome turned back to him, her face serious,

"You wanna join us?" Again one of the other girls asked,

He thought for a moment, why not, he wanted to see,

"Very well, when I return" He then walked to the bathroom.

Of all the places, how in kami did they end up in the same place, did she know him? Of course he had his demon hiding, she could not pick up on that. He made is way back to the table, the girls have moved, giving him a seat right next to her. He sat down and looked at her, again she smiled, was that a blush he saw?

"So what are you doing tonight?" a girl asked,

"Nothing"

"Your not going to watch the lanterns?" Kagome asked,

"Yes" It came out,

She smiled again "Isnt it the best" She asked,

"Hmm" he said, not sure how to answer, her eyes narrowed,

"What?" He asked,

"You, your remind me of someone"

"A lover?" He asked it serious,

of course she busted out laughing "Oh God no!" After she was done laughing she spoke again "I mean, no, just someone I used to know, you talk like him"

"Perhaps I am related"

"I doubt it" She said under her breath, he knew in a instant she was talking about him,

"Perhaps, what was his name?"

"Sesshomaru" She sighed out,

yep, it was him.

He looked at her "You did not get along with him?"

"Uh, its complicated"

"So he was a lover?" One of the girls asked,

"NO!, I mean he was good looking and all, but we were barley even friends! plus, I was kinda inlove with his stupid younger brother"

Inuyasha, no doubt.

"Oh are you talking about you 2 timing x boyfriend Inuyasha?"

That got is attention,

"Yeah, Sesshomaru was his older bother"

"And what of this x?" He asked,

Kagome look down "He married"

"And what of his brother?" He asked,

"I duno, iv not seen him in a long time" she said, not knowing she was speaking to him

"Hey its dark!" One of the girls stood "Its time to go out!"

They all stood "You coming?" Kagome asked, he stood and follow. They went out to the street, soon it would be time to release the lanterns. The lanter carts stared and people began to buy them "Ill take one"

"Me to" He friends stated,

"You wish to have one?" He asked,

"Uh, yeah I think I will release one"

He paid for two and handed her one, he never did take part, but he was here, why not. They lit the lanterns and held them up, he watched her, she had a soft smile on her face, he wondered what she was releasing hers for, love, money, or who she was releasing it for, her family, the living, the dead?

"What do you release yours for?"

She looked at him "Well I just met you, and you remind me of a someone, so here is to you" She smiled,

"You do not wish to release it for the person I remind you of?"

She released her lantern and then looked at him "Well I guess its for you both"

"You did not wish to release it for yourself"

She shrugged "Wishing for money does not work, nor does wishing for love"

"What are you going to release yours for?" She asked,

He looked at his "For someone I once knew"

He let it go "Who?" She asked,

He looked at her, let down is wall, she gasped,

"You"


	3. What Do You Do

The sky was lit with lanterns and fireworks, it was a beautiful site, breath taking even. But their eyes were not on the sky,  
but on each other. He was trying to read her, she had her wall up. Her eyes were filling with tears, her hands covered her mouth.  
Was she shocked, happy, scared, freaked out, sad? Was her hands holding in a scream or a cry? His eyes stayed on her, waiting.

But one thing Sesshomaru was not good at, was waiting.

"Miko" He said it in a warning tone. Kagome looked back at forth and then at him, she slowly removed her hands from her mouth,  
"Sesshomaru?" She wispered, in disbelieve he could tell.

"It is I"

Again her hands when to her mouth, one hand soon went to her tummy, was she going to be sick?

"I think I'm going to be sick" She whispered behind her hand,

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more, privet" He stated, looking around her friends who were watching the sky,

Kagome collected herself "Hey guys" she called to her friends,

She knew they heard her, but they were really into the lanterns and fireworks "Hey I'm going to go"

"Ok Kagome" Her friends said without looking at her.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and nodded.

Where were they going to go? Sesshomaru unlocked the door to his sliver sports car and held it for her, odd enough. They had not spoken another word to each since walking away from her friends. Kagome looked at him before sliding in the car, he shut the door and got in the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" She asked,

"My home"

Kagone sat strait and looked forward, she was completely frozen.

The drive was quite, not even music graced them, the only sounds were a few horns here and there from the traffic. Soon though they were Turing into what looked like the be a very nice hotel, but it was not hotel, but very nice apartments, only the kind rich movie starts and bankers had. Sesshomaru stepped out and handed his keys to the man waiting "I will let the girl out" He told the younger man who was starting to go to the passenger door. The man stepped back and Sesshomaru opened the door and Kagome, still kinda frozen,  
got out. "Wow" She said of her mouths on accord of course.

"This way" He told her, she looked to him and followed.

The inside seemed like a hotel, it had a lobby and large long front desk, elevators and so on. Sesshamru walked up to the desk with Kagome in tow.

"Hello mister Tashio" The girl with way to much red lip stick on said, with a smile that screamed gold digger.

"Tashio" Kagome whispered, making both he and the lady look at her,

"Oh, is there your little sister?" Of course Kagome was not insulted, but she would have been had she know the woman was being rude. Sesshomaru picked up on it,

"No" He looked at Kagome for a moment before looking at the woman "Any news for me?"

"No sir, not a call or a visit"

"Good, send up some wine"

He then turned and grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her away. He could fill her tense,

"Relax" He told her, and she did.

They got in the elevator, again quite between the two of them, in till it dinged, letting them know they arrived.

"You live at the top floor"

"I live at the top yes, but I own the whole place"

Kagome could not believe her ears. "You, own?"

Stepped up the the door, which was right off of the elevator and opened it, Kagome went in first.

"Wow" His place seemed like something off the movies. His living room was surrounded by large wndows, which is right were Kagome went to.

"What do you do?" she asked him while looking out the large window,

Was that really what she wanred to ask him?"

Sesshomaru stepped behind her "Is the really what you wish to ask?"


	4. Real?

No, she wanted to ask, say and do many things, she looked away. "I don't know where to start"

Sesshomaru waited a moment before coming closer to her, when he was she looked up, biting her lip at his closeness "I can't believe it's you" She said looking at him, her hand reached out, and she waited to see if he would do anything, but he didn't so, she touched his long hair.

"Touching you, means your real"

"That is not touching miko, that is playing with one's hair"

She looked up at him "You don't like people touching you"

"Correct"

She pulled her hand away and turned from him "Are you married"

He looked at her back "Would be shocked if I said yes"

She spun around "You are!"

He smirked "I should have stayed hidden, perhaps I could have gotten more truth out of you"

"I want to meet your wife" She had to see who was able to marry him, him, of all the people on earth.

"What kind of woman do you think I would marry"

"A smart one, rich, beautiful, tall, maybe a super model"

God that was the last person he would marry "My wife must be very shallow if that is your take on her"

"So I am wrong?"

"Indeed"

"Then tell me"

"I am not married"

Kagome looked lost.

"You assumed I was, tell me, are you nervous miko you seem to be rambling"

"My heart is racing" She admitted,

Sesshomaru took one step closer and put his hand on her chest, she froze and closed her eyes, unable to breathe at his touch. He could feel her heart racing, but he didn't understand why, she had seen him a million times before, she had seen some crazy shit, so why was this so far-fetched.

"Why does your heart beat so miko"

"I, I'm excited"

"Why"

She opened her eyes "To see you, arnt you the least bit happy to see someone familiar?"

"I was, pleased to see you" He slowly said,

Tears formed in her eyes and he didn't understand, and he didn't see it coming when she threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. She cried, and he stood not sure what to do, but slowly his hands, that where in mid-air, fell to her waist, and slowly, as if he was second guessing himself, his arms took her fully in and he allowed her to cling to him.

He had never held anyone before. But before he could really reflect on it she pulled back "Sorry" His hand slid off her as she moved back "I'm just happy to see you"

"I recall a time that you would not say such"

She smirked "So, what happens now, I mean, we can't just say hi and then go our own ways, can we?"

No, and he knew it, he would think about her, knowing she was around, and no doubt it would bug her to.

"Would you think about me"

"Yes, I still think about everyone, Iv thought about you, but knowing your here, that I can see you, that your real"

She went silent "Have you changed?"

He rose an eyebrow,

"If this had been back then, you would have simply said hello and then went on your way, but you didn't just say hello" She was being meek again,

He didn't know how to respond, yes he wanted her in his life, but how, without it being weird "Do you work"

"At the shrine, but it's not really work, my studies where bad, because of me going back and forth to the past"

"I though you where dead" He stated crossing his arms,

"I thought you where dead"

"I lived thanks to your little secret miko, come work for me"

This time she raised an eyebrow "You want me to work for you"

"Do you have a better Idea"

She got it, this was his way of keeping them together, she smiled "Ok, ill work for you, what would you have me do?"

He wanted her close, but not to close "You can work at the front desk, I presume you can answer a phone and read a computer"

She gave him a flat look "I might have been behind Sesshomaru but I'm not stupid"

"Very well"

Kagome looked out "It's getting late, maybe I should go" The sky was still full of lanterns,

"Stay"

She looked at him "What?"

"Stay the night"

Kagome blushed "Um, are you sure?"

"Yes, so that I may know that you are real"


End file.
